toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Farnah (tank)
The Farnah (from an old Tabi'atstani word meaning "glory" and "good fortune") is a next-generation Tabi'atstani main battle tank. Development Shortly after the presentation of the Russian T-14 Armata at the 2015 Moscow Victory Day Parade, the Tabi'atstani government ordered the Yanbirtvagonzavod company to draw up designs for a similar next-generation main battle tank. Research and development took about eight months and by February 2016 a final basic design had been chosen. The first prototype of the Farnah was then delivered in 2017 for tests. By 2018 a total of twelve prototypes had been built and they featured in the Qal'eh Manar Victory over Fascism Day Parade of 2018. A batch of 32 of the tanks were delivered to the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army Ground Force in the same year, marking the type formally entering service with the TRAGF. Service history Design Armament The primary armament of the Farnah is the 2A46M-5 125 mm smoothbore cannon, the newest variant of the 2A46 introduced in March 2012 and also in use on the T-90MS. Aside from a wide variety of shells, the cannon is capable of firing guided missiles such as the 9M119 Refleks which is capable of hitting low-flying aircraft as well as enemy ground targets. Secondary armament consists of a roof-mounted 12.7 mm Kord machine gun and a coaxial 30 mm M89 autocannon mounted on the right side of the turret. Mobility The Farnah is powered by a 1,200 hp diesel engine and has a top speed of 60 km/h and a range of 550 km. The range can be extended to 700 km with external fuel tanks. The tank has seven road wheels on each side based on those of the T-72, and has a hydraulic suspension system with adjustable lever arm shock absorbers that double as suspension actuators. It is capable of climbing 30º hills and obstacles 1.2 m in height as well as cross trenches 3.5 m in width. Aside from the main engine, each road wheel also has its own independent electric motor providing an alternate means for propelling the tank. When this method of locomotion is used, the tank has a much lower heat signature, helping to hide if from enemy sensors. The weight of 45 tonnes is slightly less than a T-90 or Bahador, and allows for the tank to be easily transported by rail or on a trailer, as well as allowing it to be transported by strategic airlifts such as the Il-76MD. Protection The crew of the Farnah are protected in an internal armoured capsule, and both the chassis and turret are equipped with explosive reactive armour on the front, sides, and top. The tank has six two-barrel active protection system (APS) launchers covering the frontal 120º arc. Sensors Variants *'Farnah-K' – Commander's version of the Farnah with additional communications and navigation equipment *'Farnah-S' – Export version of the Farnah **'Farnah-SK' – Commander's version of the Farnah-S with additional communications and navigation equipment *'Farnah-R' – Proposed unmanned version Operators Current operators Tabi'atstan *Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army Ground Force – See also *Bahador (tank) Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Military of Tabi'atstan